dimensión oscura
by OROCHIMARU-SENPAI
Summary: naruto se encuentra con el equipo 7 ya en la última para sellar a kaguya,pero pasan cosas muy raras kaguya tiene 12 años.


Te has preguntado en que hubiera pasado si la contra parte malvada de naruto reencarnaba en un naruto de otra dimensión,bueno aquí te lo demuestro .

Teoría de orochimarusenpai teorías y fanfics,escrita con mucha inspiración Kukuku este es el piloto,si les gusta pido 1.5k de likes para la parte número 1.

Sin más que decir una marca de maldición y yo me despido.

Dimensión oscura. Prologo

Desastre,muertes olor a sangre en el aire,es lo que se podía observar y sentir en el campo de batalla donde están los shinobis más fuertes combatiendo con un feroz enemigo que este es kaguya otsusuki,conocida también como (la diosa conejo),está mujer estaba apuntó de ser sellada nuevamente por mas y menos que hatake kakashi( el ninja que copia),sakura haruno(la plana con buenas caderas),saske uchiha(el ex emo vengador),y por último y no menos importante a nuestro gran héroe rubio naruto uzumaki,(el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente).

Narra kakashi,(todos permanezcan en guardia vamos atacar en el momento justo no quiero fallas)

Narra saske(si claro Naruto no estropies esto piensa en algo bueno)

Narra naruto(sasuke theme tu eres el que arruina todo)

Narra sakura (bastardos ya dejen de discutir, ¡shanaroo!)

Narra Kaguya( son una molestia ustedes tres menos el rubio(dijo esto con un notable sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas de la hermosa mujer pálida).

En eso kaguya usa un jutzu espacio tiempo llamado, universo Lemon no espacio,del cielo empezó a llover muñecos de lolis.

Pero también aparecio una mano formada de chakra que está agarro a naruto y lo llevo a el interior de la lluvia.

Kaguya también fue arrastrada por la mano siendo llevada al mismo lugar que fue naruto.

Narra naruto(hahaha que es esto )para después caer inconsciente.

Kaguya por otra parte estaba apuntó de caer inconsciente en eso ve a naruto y está se acerca para abrazarlo.

Kurama estaba preocupado ya que el presentía que se dirigían a otro mundo.

En eso los dos caen al suelo pero es de día,además están en el mismo campo de batalla pero con una gran diferencia que este estaba sólo y en su interior había una cruz que tenía esto escrito.

Menma uzumaki(fuiste un gran villano pero como somos tu familia tus hermanas decidieron matarte para que no las times a más gente inocente) atentamente: la alianza shinobi.

En eso kaguya despertó y se acerca a la Cruz,junto a naruto que este se pone en guardia ya que ella es la villana en eso el se queda en estado de shock, ya que kaguya ahora se veía como una niña de 12 años el vestido le quedaba muy grande haci que por obvias razones,kaguya venía con sólo una playera de color naranja que está de le estaba resbalando de su hermosos cuerpo,en eso se le cae mostrando su cuerpo desnudo a naruto en todo su esplendor.

Naruto Se acerca a kaguya para después entregarle su chamarra que está la acepto algo sonrojada.

Que está acción lo dejo desconcertado al ojiazul.

Pero algo raro ocurrió otra vez la mano formada de chakra aparecio y se los llevó esta vez no se desmayaron, al momento de caer al suelo notaron que estaban a fuera de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Naruto entró en pánico Cundo volteó y vio que kaguya empezó a desbanecerse como un fantasma,junto a su chamarra.

Sin antes correr hacia naruto para

Después darle un beso al rubio en los labios para luego desaparecer.

Naruto después de dejar el estado de shock donde se quedó ,volteó para entrar a la aldea donde al pararse en las afueras de la aldea los dos ninjas que estaban de guardia en la entrada principal de la aldea,que estos son dos el primero izumo y el segundo, kotetsu se pusieron en guardia al momento en que naruto se acercó,a la puerta.

Los dos guardias vacilaron ya que enfrente de ellos estaba el ninja renegado naruto yami,

Flash back(vida de naruto yami)narración.

que este deserto de la aldea a los 12 años cuando robo el pergamino sagrado,ya que fue engañado por mitzuki un chunnin,el sandaime al enterarse que el pergamino naruto lo había robado rápidamente fue personalmente para recuperarlo ya que en ese tenía la base de como liberar el sello del kyubi.

Pero por obra del destino el sandaime fue tan rápido que no noto que naruto estaba con kunai en mano ya listo para atacar en eso naruto usa el chakra del kyubi para después a toda su velocidad atacar y matar al tercer hokage,

El sandaime no tuvo de tiempo de reaccionar porque naruto entró en modo de un mano color naranja y los ojos azules eran unos rojos con pupilas rasgadas,haciéndolo ver más salvaje el sandaime lo último que vio fueron esos ojos tan fríos y sádicos.

Después llegaron anbus junto a jounin y después chunnin que estos

Que daron de piedra al ver la escena frente a sus ojos,naruto uzumaki el demonio,en verdad que era un demonio el mato a el tercer hokage que este viejo veía a naruto como un nieto,No era una mentira que el sandaime trataba a naruto como un nieto.

Ahora en sus ojos vieron a naruto con kunai en mano que este kunai estaba en el corazón del sandaime y naruto estaba envuelto en un extraño chakra de color rojo,naruto retiró el kunai del interior del corazón del sandaime para después tirar al suelo al hokage que este callo al suelo con una sonrisa,que hizo que mas de uno de los presentes ninjas se les escapara una lágrima,en eso cierto peli blanco espantapájaros,hace una rápida sección de sellos para después en sus manos se forme una esfera deforme con unos curiosos sonidos de pájaros,(¡shidori!) Gritó el ninja que copia al momento de correr con jutzu en mano para atravesar el corazón de naruto.

Por otra parte naruto estaba en vuelto en el mando de kyubi y después se formaron 4 colas de chakra dando como resultado que este se transformará en un mini kyubi después naruto al sentir el ataque de kakashi este sólo desaparece para después crear una esfera azul en su osico para después lanzarsela a kakashi que este se sorpende ingratamente por lo que acababa de suceder.

Es impresionante recibió mi shidori como si fuera nada quedo ileso.

En eso todos retroceden para no recibir poderoso ataque de naruto modo manto de kyubi.

Hasta que un anbu se para enfrente de kakashi y naruto para después hacer sellos con la mano para crear una cúpula de madera con palos sobresalientes y haci tratar de controlar a naruto que lo estaba logrando hasta que naruto de una demostración de velocidad suprema corre hacia la salida dejando a todos en estado de shock fin flash back se remurea que naruto yami tiene actualmente 15 años y está siendo entrenado por orochimaru en una de sus bases,aclaraciones aquí sasuke es mujer y no abandonó konoha,naruto uzumaki es el de la dimensión anime normal,y el naruto ya mi es un naruto malvado osea la contra parte de naruto anime,ya que está reencarno en naruto mercenario,y ahora es un desertor como orochimaru además este naruto yami tiene como objetivo ser reconocido y volver a como todo estaba antes de que pasará lo del sandaime.

Actualmente naruto yami está en una base de orochimaru junto a una pelirroja llamada tayuya,que estos están muy cansados por su arduo entrenamiento hasta que entró orochimaru junto a kabuto que estos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia que había llegado de que un impostor de yami había aparecido en ma aldea oculta entre las hojas.mientras tanto

En konoha

Naruto ya estaba en la oficina de la hokage la quinta una mujer de unos 50 años que aparentaba estar en su mejor momento,naruto le contó casi toda la historia. hasta el punto de estar aquí

Naruto tiene que vivir con satsuki para que esta este vigilando a ese naruto,.

Narra naruto(bueno por lo que veo en el mapa está es la casa de satsuki espero no sea un theme como sasuke de mi mundo,pero su nombre es muy femenino)

En eso entra al complejo uchiha ,más específicamente a la casa donde están las luces prendidas donde ve la puerta abierta y decide pasar para después estar en el suelo junto a una mujer que está le pregunta.

¿Que haces aquí y quien eres..?

Narra naruto(mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y desde ahora viviré con tigo son órdenes de la hokage)

Por otra parte su atacante sudo frío al ver que estaba naruto yami para después dejarlo ir y ponerse en guardia)

En el capítulo número uno explicaré todo lo que pasó con kaguya.

Fin del prólogo espero les guste ocupo,mil cuatrocientos likes para el capítulo número 1. Sin más que decir un sello maldito a todos t me despido y que comience la super intro soy tu senpai Orochimaru senpai teorías y fanfics.


End file.
